bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bazrin Ghazid
Bazrin Ghazid (113M 120Y - 113M 143Y) also known as Bazrin Shadiz-abid, Bazrin Shadiz or just simply Bazrin, was slave born and the founder of his house. Birth and Childhood He was a slave who belonged to Grabid Azani he was made to clean the estate of his master along with a few other slave boys and girls, he never knew his mother or father. when he was just 9 years old his master slipped where Bazrin had left the floor a little bit wet, his master in a fit of rage had Bazrin's left ear cut off as punishment. Escape and Return to Paladis In 113M 137Y a theif stole the necklace of Grabid Azani as he walked up the steps to his home, there was a commotion and he opened the house door and called for his house guard to go and chase the theif, seeing a chance Bazrin rushed for the door pushhing Grabid out of the way and running into the crowded streets, Bazrin walked for an hour until he found the gates of the city and snuck out. He walked along the road to Goromis until he spotted a mounted knight riding slowly along the road Sir Alan Moor, He hid behind a large rock and picked up a smaller fist sized rock while he waited for the knight to pass by, when the knight got near enough he leapt out and smashed the knight in the head knocking him off his horse. Bazrin clamed the horse down dragged the knight behind the rock and slowly began removing his armor, Bazrin then tried to get the armor on himself, It took him 3 hours to get on and the knight briefly regained consciousness and had to be hit with the rock again, when Bazrin finally got the armor on he mounted the horse and rode back up the long road to Paladis. When he arrived in Paladis he rode his horse right up to the estate of Grabid, dismounted and walked inside Grabid approached and remarked "to what do I owe the pleasure of hosting a knight of the Northlands?", as he spoke Bazrin removed his helmet and Grabid froze in shock and fear, "How" he said calmly. Without saying a word Bazrin sliced Grabid in the leg cutting his left leg off, Grabid was now screaming frantically so Bazrin began choking Grabid, In the struggle Grabid pulled a dagger out from his robes but Bazrin took the dagger and cut both of Grabid's ears off before choking him to death. Bazrin then walked into the slave room where Grabid's house guard was raping a slave girl. Bazrin threw him to the ground and stabbed him in the groin before cutting his head off. He told the crying slave girl she was free, He then proceeded to inform the other 8 slaves that they were free before calmly exiting the estate as if nothing had happened. Servitude and Death After he killed his master, Bazrin walked aimlessly through Paladis, Clearing his head. He decided to become a theif to earn his keep, The first house he spotted was a large estate belonging to House Shadiz. Upon entering the house he was met by a short smiling man Farin Shadiz-abid, "Ah... You look the part, You're here to become a vassal of House Shadiz... Correct?", Bazrin stood mute for a while until he spoke "Yes" he said, "Ah... A man of few words, you will do well here let me show you to your quarters" the short man walked speedily on through the corridoor, "Here is where you will stay for the night, tommorow you will be raised!" and with that the short man disapeared into the distant hallway. So Bazrin went into the room, he was uncomfortable, he had the whole room to himself. He slept on the hard wooden floors instead of the soft silk bed as he presumed the silk bed was for someone else. When he awoke an amused muscular man stood hunched over him, "Nice and cold down there?" he said in a strong northern accent, he continued. "Now why would anyone sane of mind choose to sleep on that shitty floor over such a soft silk bed?" Bazrin spoke "It is not my bed to sleep in sir", "Who? I see no sir in here... I am no knight" the northman said while chuckling. Bazrin spoke "This bed was for me?" he seemed shocked but not as shocked as the northman, "You're a slave aren't you, or ex slave... How did you get a sword and armor like that?" and Bazrin told his story in full detail to the northman, the northman was Reon Blackwine, A Valorian soldier of House Greatsbane who had deserted to make his fortune in Palmyr. Reon sympathysed with Bazrin and promised to keep his secret safe, they became good friends in the weeks to come nd Reon gave Bazrin the House name Ghazid, It was the House name of a sellsword he had met in Kentis a while back, Reon told Bazrin without a House name they would know he was an escaped slave so Bazrin took the name. The following day Bazrin was taken to the Raising, A ceremony whereby men pledge ther swords to a House and with it lose the Honor or Dishonor of their House name, It is the ceremony where a commoner gives up his birth house and takes the house name of the house he joins, as a servant. Bazrin would be Joining House Shadiz becomming Bazrin Shadiz-abid, Abid being the nececary Suffix for someone serving a House Just as Reon had to take. Bazrin, Reon and 6 other men were all named as men of House Shadiz, They met with the Heir to the House Marak Shadiz as he welcomed them all, From then on Bazrin served in mundane tasks such as guarding the Shadiz estate, Following the members of House Shadiz and enuring their safety as well as defending their honor in duels or fuedal battles. After a while Bazrin become known as one of the more prominent serving knights of House Shadiz, he was anointed to Bazrin Shadiz and became an official knight in 139Y his brother-in-arms Reon Shadiz-abid was also anointed several months later to the request of Bazrin. in 142Y House Shadiz was invited to the Tournament of Kings in Voloris, They were given a small section within the stand of Lords for all of their bannermen to sit, Also at the Tournament was House Norvont, the House that Sir Alan Moor was from, Alan Moor passed by the stand and glanced at Bazrin after staring for a while he suddenly realised where he recognised the face from and marched over to the Norvont section. "My Lord" Sir Alan said, "The man who robbed me is here, I saw him over in the stand over there", and so Brie Norvont said "Are you sure it is him, It has been years now", "Yes I will never forget that face" Said Sir Alan. So after that Lord Brie Norvont ordered his men to rise as they marched over to the Shadiz stand, as they arrived and the men spread out threateningly Lord Brie Drew his sword and all of the men of House Shadiz Rose and drew their swords and then the men of House Norvont drew their swords. "What the fuck is this" said Marak, "That man, That man there robbed one of my Bannermen in Goromis a few years ago, he stole his armor his sword and his horse" said Lord Brie. "Is this so, Bazrin?" Said Marak Calmly, "Yes my lord... Appologies my lord" said Bazrin. "Well... No real harm done, Your Bannerman is still here so clearly Bazrin wasn't at his prime" Marak said laughing, "We will reimburse you for the horse the armor and the sword". "NO" shouted Lord Brie, "You cannot put a price of gold on pride, only a price of blood, my bannerman was robbed of his pride that day, If you have that man put to death I might not kill you" Lord brie continued. "You dare threaten House Shadiz" said Marak, "Fuck House Shadiz" Lord Brie continued, "Fuck you" Shouted Reon, Lord Brie turned to Reon instantly, recognising his northern accent. "Oh look at you, you fucking yippie little northman, What are you some sellsword runaway, if you ever come back to valoria come by rotwood and ill cut your little head off and shove it on a pike to scare the wildermen you piece of shit" Shouted Lord Brie, Reon said nothing he just lunged at Lord Brie and in one fell swoop slashed into his face, Lord Brie fell imediately and both houses broke into fighting. At first it seemed like House Shadiz was winning having felled two men of House Norvont, But it was to no avail as Norvont had more men, soon Marak was killed and Bazrin was knocked down but saved by Reon, Reon was the only Shadiz bannerman left standing, there were two Norvont men still standing. "Come on... Come on you fucks" One of the men lunges forward but is parried and then kicked down. "God Baz... Theres nothing left for you... Take that name you used to use, Ghazid. And I don't know... Raise a fucking family or something, Just don't die here" before Bazrin could speak the second man lunged for Reon and Hit him in the Rib cutting him deeply and bringing him to his knees. "Come on then, I do not fear death I do not..." And with that Reon was beheaded, Bazrin screamed "NO!" Before Rising and Beheading the Norvont Knight as well as then killing the other bannerman before he could rise. Then He just Stood there in shock until Farin ran toward him, "Oh Bazrin, What will we do... We cannot stay here... come lets go" he said as he Lead Bazrin out of the tourney and back to the horses, they rode for Paladis and upon arriving they took Shadiz estate, Bazrin stated that he wished to create a new house, House Ghazid... In Memory of His brother in arms Reon, and so Farin agreed and went off to draft the papers. in 143Y After a few months a one of the ex-slaves bazrin had free'd was knocking at the doors of the Ghazid estate, It was the slave girl who was raped by Grabid Azani's house guard. She had with her a young suckling babe named Badri, she asked if Bazrin would take the baby as she would be accepted as a servant girl to one of the other Houses in Paladis and they would not look after her child as well as her, Bazrin agreed and took the boy naming him Badri Ghazid, only a month later Bazrin was assasinated by Arin Blackjaw, Likely hired by House Norvont to exact revenge upon him. With Bazrin gone Farin took control of the house until Badri came of Age. Legacy House Ghazid grew to become a moderately powerful house of Palmyr until it was shamed by Hamid Ghazid, The House moved to Valoria and now fights among the banditry. Category:Characters